The Candidate
The Candidate is a storyline mission in Chapter 1. The Mission Intro The Mission starts when Earnest Jones is setting up his poster for class president against Ted Thompson when he's interrupted by Damon and Juri. Damon rips the poster up and Juri gives Earnest a wedgie. Realizing that he'll lose the election without defense from the Jocks, Earnest hires Jimmy to protect him during his presidential speech. He gives Jimmy a "super-slingshot", a slingshot with a scope attached, to protect him. Walkthrough The mission is a chance for Jimmy to learn to use the Sniper Slingshot. First, he has a short time limit to get to the entrance of the AV Room, which is on the second floor near the trophy case. Once he arrives, he takes a seat in the balcony of the auditorium. The Jocks, excluding Damon and Ted, intend to disrupt Earnest's speech by throwing eggs at him. They appear from 9 different locations. Four box seats roughly at Jimmy's height, the aisles leading towards the stage, the left and right backstage areas, and the catwalk directly above the stage. Various students are sitting in the audience watching. The Nerds present cheer Earnest, but the Jocks, Greasers and Preppies present shout catcalls at him. A meter representing Earnest's poise appears. If it falls to empty, the mission is failed. Jimmy has to hit each Jock with a slingshot shot before they throw their eggs. Each jock only takes a single hit with the slingshot to drive off. If the eggs hit Earnest, he stops his speech and whines that it's unfair while losing a small amount of his poise meter. Late in the speech, the Mascot appears from the right hand backstage wing. He walks onto stage and if given enough time, begins to perform the Cow Dance. Earnest's poise meter slowly but continuously drains while the Mascot is on stage. The mascot requires multiple slingshot shots to drive off. Epilogue If Jimmy fails by either letting Earnest get harassed or knocking out the speakers, Earnest whines that he gives up and walks off stage. Regardless of what time Jimmy started the mission, it will always be 6:45 p.m. after the mission is failed or completed. If he succeeds, he earns the sniper slingshot to keep, the regular slingshot is removed from his inventory, and the clock disappears. Halloween does not automatically start however, and Jimmy briefly has unlimited time to wander the campus. Trivia *The audience consists of Algie, Beatrice, Cornelius, Donald, Fatty, Melvin, Justin, Tad, Hal, Peanut, Casey, Dan, Kirby and Mandy. The Nerds cheer Earnest on, all the other students boo and heckle him. **Shooting at the audience has no effect, although the slingshot pellets do make the same sound effect as they do when hitting a person. *If one of the Bullies happen to chase Jimmy to the auditorium, then that Bully can be seen standing in front of the first floor doors of the auditorium during the beginning and ending of the mission. Presumably he remains there the entire mission, but during gameplay he is out of Jimmy's line of vision. *Jimmy can fail the mission by shooting out the speakers. There are two on the ground next to Earnest, and four elevated on each side of the stage. The speakers require charged slingshot shots to break. If he breaks all of them, the speech is ruined. *If you fail the mission, you keep both the Super Slingshot and the normal Slingshot until you pass the mission. *Despite being seated in the audience, Dan is seen, along with other jocks, throwing eggs at Earnest. *Unused voice lines reveal that Bucky was supposed to give Jimmy the Super Slingshot at the start of the mission. Election winner To the frustration of many gamers, the winner of the election is never announced. However, it is most likely that Ted won. If every student in the audience voted based on whether they were cheering or booing Earnest, as well as the vote bought from Jimmy for Earnest, the votes would have gone against Earnest 8-7. Also, Earnest's speech revolves around giving Bullworth Academy an all-academic curriculum, but later in the school year Mr. Burton is canceling field trips so the athletic department gets more money. Video Walkthroughs File:The_Candidate_-_Mission_10_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_10_-_The_Candidate|Anniversary Edition Version de:Der Kandidat ru:Кандидат Candidate, The Candidate, The Candidate, The